miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Calderone's Return (Part II)
"Calderone's Return Part II'" is the fifth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on October 26, 1984 and continues the saga of the Calderones. Summary After Rodriguez' death, Crockett & Tubbs head to the Bahamas to bring back Calderone, and Tubbs finds a little romance. Plot After the events of The Hit List, Crockett & Tubbs are interrogating Carlos Mendez, who helped the Argentinean hit man carry out his hit list and he reveals that Calderone and Angelina Madera, a woman seen in surveillance photographs, are on St. Andrews Island in the Bahamas. Crockett & Tubbs take the cigarette boat to locate, capture and extradite Calderone back to Miami, but no "vigilante stuff". On the island, Crockett & Tubbs locate Jimbo Walters, a bartender at the marina (who was stranded there seven years earlier after missing his Spring Break ride back to the States) who get their room ready and offer every kind of vice available. The cops check in with Albury, the local police chief, who told them Calderone hasn't been seen in awhile, and they would assist them in any way. Tubbs locates Angelina (Phanie Napoli), who is a teacher on the island, at a remote beach painting seaside views, and after some small talk she is picked up by a power raft and taken to a yacht off the coast, but drops her watch while leaving. Crockett finds Tubbs and they see Calderone (Miguel Piñero) on the yacht Angelina is heading to. Crockett reminds Tubbs of their reason for being there, but Tubbs reminds Crockett if this trip turns into a repeat of what happened before, nothing will stop him from avenging his brother's murder. Crockett sees his obituary in the Miami paper and Jimbo brings him a message--Calderone's people want to meet him downtown to make the payment for the hit list. Tubbs goes to see Angelina at her school, return her watch, and set up a dinner date. Crockett (posing as the hit man) meets Calderone's messenger with the payment, tells him he needs another $30,000 due to Crockett being a Vice cop, and it to be paid in person or Calderone is number nine on the hit list. Crockett & Tubbs are driving into town when a group of Carnivale revelers pass them, followed by four men in masks who begin shooting and chasing the Vice cops through town, finally being forced into the water, then blowing up the car. Albury meets Crockett & Tubbs later and tells them Calderone was leaving the island and apologizes for any inconvenience. Crockett tells Albury they would be heading back to Miami, but is just a ruse, as they have deduced Albury is working for Calderone (as he is the only one on the island that knows who they are). Tubbs goes to see Angelina about Calderone's whereabouts, but they succumb to their mutual attraction and make love. Afterwards, Tubbs finds a picture of her & Calderone bedside, and she reveals Calderone is her father. Tubbs fills Crockett in, and that he has feelings for Angelina, who has invited him for a Carnivale masquerade party that night. At the party, Tubbs & Angelina dance and enjoy each other's company, however Crockett is taken at gunpoint by Calderone's goons to his yacht, Tubbs escapes with Angelina and tells her all about who her father really is (he never told her about his true dealings), including that he had his brother murdered. Tubbs goes to Calderone's mansion (where Albury is as well as his goons) and orders weapons dropped. One of the goons begins shooting at Tubbs when Crockett knocks one out, takes his gun, and shoots Calderone down before he can kill Tubbs, while Angelina hysterically screams. Albury is arrested for conspiring with Calderone, Tubbs tells Angelina he is a cop and the reason he came there, Angelina said she understands why, but is very hurt and is driven away. Crockett & Tubbs take their cigarette boat back to Miami. Notes * Tubbs' & Angelina's tryst would be revisited in Season 2's finale "Sons and Lovers" * The opening theme in this episode would remain the same for the remainder of the series. * This episode is one of three that the Miami Vice Theme is not played during the closing credits ("Phil The Shill" and the series finale "Freefall") being the others. * Paul Michael Glaser (Starsky on Starsky & Hutch) directed two other Miami Vice episodes: "Smuggler's Blues" and the Season 2 opener "The Prodigal Son".) * Although Crockett actually shoots down Calderone, it's Tubbs that the family exacts revenge on in their next two appearances. Music *"Voices" by Russ Ballard (Crockett & Tubbs boating to the Bahamas) *"What's Love Got To Do With It" by Tina Turner (end sequence) Quotes *"You may not fry, but I'll see to it you serve a year and a day, setting you loose in a Federal pen with a snitch jacket! -- Tubbs to Mendez '' *"I'll lay odds you don't make it past your first group therapy session!" -- ''Crockett to Mendez *"Money paid for blood is paid in person!" -- Crockett to Calderone's "messenger" *"Your father had a cop shot dead in New York City, and that cop was my brother! -''Tubbs to Angelina'' Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes